guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Patrol
Overview Summary #Find Captain Yithlis in the Domain of Fear. #Find and defeat the demons summoning the Unseen. #Return to Commander Thurnis in the Gate of Torment for your reward. Obtained from :Forgotten Keeper in the Gate of Fear. Requirements :Into the Fire Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold Dialogue :"I have a message for you from Captain Yithlis. He requests that you meet him in the Domain of Fear to help him with something important. Something invisible to the eye. He would tell me no more." ::Accept: "I will go meet him." ::Reject: "Crazy Oddballs. They're on their own this time." Intermediate Dialogue (Captain Yithlis) :"I am glad you could make it, . We have located the place where Abaddon's servants intend to raise this demon. We are ready to begin the assault. It would be an honor to fight by your side in the defense of our people." Intermediate Dialogue (Captain Yithlis) :"We all know what's at stake. If the Unseen is unleashed, Abaddon will gain a powerful ally, powerful enough to shatter his chains! That's not going to happen! Not while we are able to do something about it! Forward march! May the gods have mercy on their souls!" Intermediate Dialogue (after closing the portal) :Captain Yithlis: "Well done... friends... We did it. We have saved... we have... my friends... *cough*" :Igraine: "Captain! He's hurt... Captain?" :Captain Yithlis: "There's no time to talk now, companions. Listen to me. You must return to Commander Thurnis... tell him... tell him we... won. Garfaz... get them home safely. It was an honor to fight... with you." :Garfaz Steelfur: "Return to Thurnis, . We still have work to do." :The Lost: "Yes. Yithris deserves a burial." Reward Dialogue :"The threat was real? And you say Yithris has fallen? I need some time to... think about what you have said." Follow Up :None Walkthrough The Oddbodies will be waiting right outside the Gate of Fear's exit into the Domain of Fear. Go around the outpost itself and head straight south into the swampy area (you'll pass the Flame of Fervor boss along the way). When you go into the swamp, watch out for hidden spawns. Usually, a single foe (Scythe of Chaos, Wrathful Storm or Grasp of Insanity) will have another hidden nearby. When you get to the ritual spot marked by the quest marker, make sure to stand for a bit and observe patrol patterns. There is a patrol of Terrorweb Dryders that can be pulled separately from the main Torment Demon group that you have to kill. After clearing moving patrols and nearby foes, attack the group and destroy them to complete the quest. Notes * The Oddbodies are good to have with you when farming Lightbringer points in Domain of Fear on your own, so don't finish the quest until you are done farming. The Oddbodies will be waiting at the gate each time you enter Domain of Fear. * It does not matter if The Oddbodies die before completing the quest * The Oddbodies are useful to complete both A History of Violence and Bad Fortune quests; their firepower will make these master quests very easy. Category:Nightfall quests